delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Wishlist
This article is for adding suggestions for additions/modifications to this Delphi wiki. For suggestions for additions/modifications to the Delphi IDE/Language see Delphi_Suggestions Delphi wiki web site * RSS export of all news - It's a good way to stay inform about changes, and as far as I know, I haven't found any simple method as RSS. :: You mean like this?? Eddie 16:16, 29 December 2006 (UTC) VCL documentation project * VCL wiki templates, including code snippets with examples of using each component. Controls and palettes * Looking for a control in Delphi can be done browsing the palettes. Knowing the name or part of the name of a control speeds up finding it considerably. (There is a filter button on the Tool Palette in Delphi 2005 and 2006) If you have Delphi starting with version 5 which doesn't have this filter you can install DDevExtensionswhich does roughly the same as the component filter behaviour in higher Delphi versions. * Also, the componente palette of BDS 200x has got incremental search, so just press ctrl-alt-p to activate it and then start typing the name of the component you need. The palette will only display components starting with the letters you typed (e.g. you type "la" and it will display TLabel) --Dummzeuch 16:02, 3 August 2006 (UTC) * The palette sections probably have different controls on install depending on your version of Delphi. Custom component development resources / tutorials *The most comprehensive custom component development resources / tutorials ever Common Delphi problems *A troubleshooter for compile and run time errors, and IDE bugs. Restore the helpfulness of what used to be in the Delphi Help *Delphi version five had some excellent code snippets that showed examples of how components were used, this was extremely useful for beginners. All of this useful content has been stripped out of newer versions of the help. It would be great to see it restored in this Wiki. Special Interest Topics Compilation of tips/pointers/gotchas for: *Vista: installing/using the IDE within Vista and creating Vista-ready applications. *Remote Debugging *Interbase usage/tips/tricks *Pocket PC development with Delphi Other Delphi Resources Directory of Delphi related resources *Commercial component makers ::Do you mean like this? Eddie 16:21, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *Open source Delphi efforts :: Do you mean like this? Eddie 16:21, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *Other Delphi related sites on the web :: Do you mean like this? Eddie 16:21, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Front Page * A better organised front page. The green background and text is OK, but the link collection at the bottom of the page is a mess. E.g. the Good Quality Delphi app list, which is the most viewed page of the wiki, is practically impossible to navigate to by starting from the front page. I have used/contributed to the Good Quality Delphi App list hundreds of times, but I still do not remember which links to use, I always end up doing Google search to find the link to the page. --Rif 23:38, 30 December 2006 (UTC) **I have added this section where the community can discuss what changes should be made to the Main Page. Unless people voice their opinions nothing will change. Eddie 16:54, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Software marketing * A page with tips on how to market a (Delphi made) application. With a focus on small ISV and how to get started selling your software. Sort of "marketing on a shoestring budget". This kind of question comes up from time to time in the b.p.d.non-technical newsgroup, see e.g. thread "Marketing my Application" by Possum on 2006-12-26. The page could be a starting point with a collection of tips of what are good marketing ideas and what are not. Further could be a list of links to sites with general info about software marketing. The page could be started by simply collecting answers from current and earlier threads on this subject in the newgroups. The following question are examples of subjects that could be explained on the page. - 1. Is shareware a good way to sell? As opposed to software which user can not test in advance? - 2. Which way is best way to promote/sell? a) Provide a full featured but time limited trial version. b) Make two versions, 1 feature limited free version and 1 full feature pay version. - 3. What are the advantages of being a member of Association of Shareware Professionals? - 4. Is it important to have software listed on a major software/shareware site like download.com? Is there any disadvantages? - 5. Tips on how to get a (positive) review from editors at download.com (or similar site) --Rif 23:41, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Page View Counter In the Wiki media system there used to be a page view counter at the bottom of the page. All page view statistics were collected on a page called "popular pages" in the "Special pages" section. This was a very useful indicator for what pages visitors used. This page count statistics stopped sometime at the start of 2006 and the populair page stat disappeared. While the page view stat was still available one could see that the Delphi app list was by far the most visited page. The link to the page was: Can we ask Wikia to reintroduce the page view counter? --Rif 21:49, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :According to the Wikia staff, those stats were inaccurate because they did not include cache hits. Apparently Wikipedia stopped displaying those stats too. Eddie 20:05, 15 January 2007 (UTC) URL field icon The little icon for the website that is shown on tabs and in the URL field of browsers (e.g. Mozilla Firefox) is unclear because it is so small. It probably was the intension to make it look like the face of an classic Greek temple. However because it is so small it looks more like an eye looking on the top of a pack of cigarettes with one cigarette sticking out. For clarity I suggest it is redesigned to be simpliest symbolic representation of a Greek temple. A triangle top with two simple columns beneath. How to do this and how to upload, I do not know. --Rif 17:31, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I agree. I will upload a new icon sometime soon and see if you prefer it, then we can replace the current one. Eddie 17:34, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :: Is this one better? Proposal 1 Eddie 19:22, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::: Rif, are you there? :) Eddie 20:34, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::: Yes I am here, but I am also busy. After seeing your icon, I think monochrome (2 colors) is to little. I have made a suggestion using 3 colors (2 foreground colors). It is an icon 16*16 in 16 colors. Light gray should be transparent, but I do not known how to do that. I used the image editor of Delphi 7. http://delphi.wikia.com/wiki/Image:UrlIcon_Rif1.ico--Rif 22:57, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I think it is too dark. I would also stay away from a transparent background because you never know what color the icon will appear over, possibly making it difficult to see. Eddie 01:30, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Change the colors if that solves the look. I made it in black lines because it would be in URL that have a white or yellow background. Would you suggest complete solid colored background or only in the middle of the temple (with sourrounding transparent)? Eddie you are the web expert you are better equipped than me to say what goes best. --Rif 21:18, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Software announcements Would it be of interest to create a page where people can announce a new release of their software (tools/components/other software) for Delphi both commercial and free? Much like the ANN: posts in the 3rd Party Tools Newsgroup.--Xsintill 18:32, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Database Reporting Tools (QuickReports, Rave) It would be nice to have a resource for the reporting tools that are in Delphi. Rave especially - though I have some experience with it. Category:Delphi Wiki